happy birthday to me
by emolilly
Summary: naruto cuts himself,sasuke loves him,sakura bashing,jealous kyuubi,loving akatsuki,and hysterical iruka...what could go wrong?sasunaru,maybe itanaru
1. Chapter 1:happy birthday

Disclaimer-not my characters, iz juzt makin dem giv each oder hikyz!!!

I sat on the couch watching my door. I knew well that there would be no one coming through it. Not even Iruka-sensei. He was away on a mission. Nobody else would come. They couldn't even pretend to care.

A sigh slipped through my lips. A thought crept its way into my head. _Would they pretend to care if they knew what I could do to myself? _I shook my head.

"No. I would be accused of trying to be like Uchiha. He doesn't even cut himself…" I muttered. _But I could…just to see how much it hurts…_

I had unconsciously persuaded myself to inflict harm upon myself. Once I had the blade and I was situated in the bathroom, I began to torment my own flesh.

I dragged the kunai across my wrist, blood seeping from the gash, dripping and pooling on the floor. The pain was sharp, and then it throbbed. I brought the blade across my skin once again. Once my wrist was engulfed in such a crimson mess that I could no longer see the torn flesh, I moved on to my other wrist.

Soon I was finished and halfway unconscious. My breath came in ragged huffs, shallow but loud. My mind spun all too quickly, and I fell to my knees. The warmth in my hands was gone, along with any feeling in my fingertips.

Kyuubi began to heal my wounds…against my will.

"No! Kyuubi, don't! I don't want them to heal!" I screamed.

_Naruto, I need you to stop this madness._ He tried to reason with me. He couldn't. My self inflicted attack had been an eye-opener. Nobody cared. I was alone. And always would be.

"Kyuubi, if you don't stop healing me, I will cut myself so many times that I will die!" I screamed.

_Fine! _He retorted.


	2. Chapter 2:discover

Sasuke walked up to Naruto's apartment, lifting his fist to the door. When he knocked, nobody answered.

_That's odd. The dobe never leaves his house on his birthday. Not even for ramen. _He thought.

Sasuke pushed on the door, just to see if Naruto _was_ home. It was unlocked.

The Uchiha stealthily walked into Naruto's home, careful not to trip over anything that was lying on the over-crowded floor. A scent caught Sasuke in the nose. He instantly recognized it from the night Itachi had massacred the clan. Blood.

Sasuke immediately ran to the source of the smell. He found his blonde teammate on the floor of his bathroom, blood pooling around the now pale body that had inflicted pain upon itself. The blade that Naruto had used was lying two inches away from the damaged wrist, the blood on it crusting.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, bolting to his rival's side. Naruto's normally bright, lively eyes were dull and empty. They bored into Sasuke's, yet Naruto didn't respond in any other way. "N-Naruto?" Sasuke asked, shaken by the lifelessness in his normally hyperactive teammate.

Naruto closed his eyes. He didn't open them. No matter how much or how loud Sasuke yelled, the blonde wouldn't open his eyes.

"Naruto, please! Stay awake!" the Uchiha pleaded. He lifted the blonde off the floor and carried him bridal-style to the door. He bolted to the hokage's office.

"Uchiha, what-"Tsunade started, but stopped with a gasp when she saw Naruto. Quickly forgetting her need to yell at Sasuke for breaking down her door during her important meeting, she began to heal Naruto.

_Why would he do this? Why Naruto? Is he hurt? Is it my fault? Naruto, who's to blame for you being suicidal? Naruto, I promise that I'll never let anything happen to you!_ Sasuke's head was swarming. Why did everybody he care about always end up hurt?!

Sasuke was suddenly shaken from his thoughts when Tsunade's door was completely broken off its hinges. Iruka crashed into the office, worrying out loud for Naruto. "Is he okay?!"

How the hell did the teacher find out?! Sasuke had brought Naruto to Tsunade but five minutes ago!

The teacher tore past Sasuke, nearly knocking him out of the way. Tsunade explained how Sasuke had broken down the door and then Sasuke explained how he knew very little.

They were interrupted by Gaara breaking through the rest of Tsunade's wall. After about ten minutes, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino had joined them.


	3. Chapter 3:silent confesion

I sat up in the bed. As soon as I was upright, my head spun uncontrollably. Looking around the room, I took everything in. On the floor by a crumbled wall Gaara lay on his side, next to his older brother. Tsunade was unconscious in her chair, most definitely recovering from a hangover. What pierced my heart though, was the sight next to me.

His hair was far more ruffled than usual and deep black bags hung under his eyes. The pale skin looked completely white compared to his navy blue t-shirt. Sasuke's hand was holding mine-the one not attached to my damaged wrist.

'_Kyuubi?' _I thought.

'_What?!' _He snapped. I mentally winced at his tone.

'_What… what happened?'_

'_After you lost your consciousness, Uchiha took you here. He was worried.'_

'_No… he just had the heart to be cruel enough to pretend…' _Tears found their way into my eyes. They poured out and streamed down my face. I knew that people would be cruel-they always have been-but, why did it hurt so much that it was Sasuke who can pretend to care, when I mean nothing to him?

Kyuubi listened silently to my agonized thoughts for awhile, then sighed. _'Naruto… I know a kinjutsu… it would let you go back in time… let you redo things…'_

'_No… I made my choice… now I have to live with whatever comes…' _I thought.

Suddenly, Sasuke stirred. His eyes opened and he looked up at me. I couldn't do anything. No breathing. No speaking. I was completely immobilized. He lifted a hand and placed it at my cheek.

"Is it my fault?" He asked. A tear fell from his right eye. I was shocked. He was actually crying-and he thought my problem might be his fault.

My mouth fell open a fraction. I drag in a ragged breath and released it. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. Instead, I shook my head. It didn't look like he believed me. He squeezed my hand, and kept his other placed lightly on my cheek. More tears hade fell from his eyes. By now I had forgotten all about my own tears.

"Whose fault is it?" Sasuke asked. "I'll kill them."

"…Why?" I whispered. "Why would you kill them? Why are you doing this? Pretending to care about me… why?" My voice cracked midway. He looked surprised.

"Pretending to care? I'm not pretending Naruto."

He stood up and released my hand, but kept his hand on my face. His face lowered to mine. He was going to prove that he cared.


	4. Chapter 4: saauke's obsession

His lips were soft. When he touched me, Kyuubi roared. The sound was deafening. I whimpered. As soon as the sound left my throat, he pulled away. He was scared that he had hurt me-even with how gentle that kiss was. Kyuubi clawed at the seal madly. Sasuke's eyes were just two inches from mine. They were worried.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered. He started to lower his hand. I kept staring at his mesmerizing eyes. The place where his hand had been was on fire, burning me.

My thoughts were swimming in each other. He had kissed me. He was a boy. He didn't care. He did care. He was my rival. He was my teammate. Neither of us was gay. Kyuubi was furious. I liked it.

"Sasuke…" I whispered. I reached out to him and wrapped my arms around him. I cried. He soothed. Kyuubi eventually quit his bitching and shut up. Sasuke climbed onto the bed next to me and held me while I cried myself to sleep.

I felt warm and safe. Tight arms were wrapped around me. I opened my eyes to find _**EVERYONE**_ staring down at me and Sasuke with wide eyes. I didn't care. Sasuke was holding me. That kept me safe from whatever cruelty they tried to make me endure.

"NARUTO!!!" Many people screeched. It hurt my ears. I closed my eyes and buried my face in Sasuke's chest to ignore them.

Somebody tried to tear me from his arms and scratched me. I didn't fight-but Sasuke did. I heard a scream and opened my eyes. One of Sasuke's hands was entangled in Sakura's hair, holding her at arm's length from me. She clawed at his arm, trying to force him to release her.

Gaara used his sand to restrain her. He used more force than necessary to lock her against the wall.

Tsunade stood over the two of us. She calmly reached her hand out to me. Sasuke held me tighter. Tsunade sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt him Sasuke." She said. "I was just going to see how he's doing. Naruto?"

I nodded. Sasuke felt and sat us both up. He didn't let go of me, though. Tsunade ran a few tests. Afterwards, she left to go find me some ramen. I didn't eat it.

While all of the tests were running, I looked around. Gaara and Kankuro stood against the wall calmly, and many others were trying to calm a hysterical Iruka. Somehow, I had fallen back asleep before the entire audience had left.

____________________________________

hi! sorry its taking me sooo long to upload!!!

next chapter, we'll have something new. a seperate happening of yaoi...in the same town!!!

.........................................i hope you like kakairu................................


	5. Chapter 5:happiness

_okay, sorry this one is so short, but it gives just a hint into why kyuubi roared. naruto's side of the scene where sasuke finds him, and some fluff!!!!thank you for the reveiws, they make me feel like writing!!!!!_

_Kyuubi?_ I asked. He 'hmphed'. Ignoring that, I went on. _Why were you so upset when he kissed me?_

_Because I don't like him. _Kyuubi grunted.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, breaking my conversation with the demon. Kyuubi grumbled something unintelligible.

"Yeah?" I said. He answered with a kiss to my forehead. I blushed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked softly. I knew he didn't want to leave the room, but he would to get food, because I still needed to stay in the hospital bed to regain my strength.

"Just a little…" I sighed. He frowned again. He was concerned about my appetite lately; I would eat whatever I was given, but only a small amount before I felt queasy.

"What do you want? What sounds good?" he whispered in my ear. Since that night, he seemed to treat me as though I was the thinnest sheet of glass-so fragile, yet so desirable.

"…soup…sounds okay…" Again he frowned.

With another kiss on my forehead, he left the room. I sighed. I knew Kyuubi would not like to talk to me. My head drifted back to my birthday, only a week ago.

_The smell of blood pierced my nose and dizzied me. I heard footsteps and looked up from my place on the floor._

_Sasuke stood in the doorway completely terrified. Why? He dashed to my side and said my name. Everything went dark._

I smiled to myself. He really did care. And I didn't ever have to be alone again.


	6. Chapter 6:pain

this is really depressing...........sry its so short, but i must recover from this part before i turn the next corner.............................may turn into itanaru in future, with sasuke/sakura bashing and/or killing.........

Sasuke stood in the lobby of the hospital, contemplating his current position. He knew that if he were to be strong enough to protect Naruto, he would have to go to Orochimaru. But how would he do it with Naruto relying so much on him?

Sasuke already knew the answer. The thought nearly brought him down on his knees in agony. He internally made the worst choice in the world ever. He would need to hurt Naruto emotionally. He knew how he was going to already, too.

Sasuke walked as painfully slow as possible, biting his lip. He felt his condemning weighing down on his heart so that it hung on only a string that connected it to the rest of his body. Pain stabbed angrily at his entire being, cursing him for his choice.

Sakura answered his knock quickly. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, hopeful.

"Sakura…will you…go out with me?"

I watched warily as Sakura tore into my room, screaming madly. Her face was completely red, and she couldn't suppress the smile on her face.

"Naruto! Guess what?!" she squealed.

"…what?" I asked.

"SASUKE JUST ASKED ME OUT!" she exploded. My jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!"

She squealed again. Then she danced over and embraced me in blind happiness. I felt the pain easing in quickly. Sasuke had asked her out? But he'd said that he loved me…how could he?! I jumped out of the bed and out the window, Sakura too busy prancing around to notice.

i'm going to murder sasuke..................finalized..........no takebacks................................................................and sakura shalt perish as thout shalt be condemmed to thy pit of shamefull death!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: what you later learn

Sasuke awoke with a headache. As soon as he sat up, his head spun faster than a whirlpool. He groaned, and put a pale hand on his seventeen year old forehead.

"Hello, Uchiha." Some one snarled. Sasuke's eyes snapped open. Tsunade stood on the opposite side of the hospital room, arms folded, and glaring hell itself at him. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"What the fuck am I doing back here, hag?" Sasuke growled. Tsunade tried to storm over, but a sand barrier stopped her.

"Lady Tsunade, no." Gaara said, stepping through the door. He too glared a worse form of hell at the Uchiha. "Orochimaru is dead. We brought you back here only to fulfill one of Naruto's wishes."

"…what?" Sasuke asked, stupefied. Wouldn't Naruto come himself?

"AFTER YOU LEFT, NARUTO WITHERED AWAY! HE DIDN'T EAT, SLEEP, OR TALK! HE DIDN'T EVEN CUT HIMSELF BECAUSE IT REMINDED HIM OF _**YOU**_!" Tsunade screeched. "AND THEN HE LEFT! HE STILL HASN'T COME HOME!" Tsunade broke off with a wail. Gaara immediately comforted her. Sasuke just sat there in shock and agony, knowing that everything they said was true, and it was his fault.

Sasuke ran with Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sai, and Gaara, all of whom were on a mission together. A few days before a ninja had come to Tsunade with amazing news. The Akatsuki hideout had been found. Now they raced to find it, and to destroy the Akatsuki.

Sasuke tore apart wall by wall, searching for the one man who he hated most among all. And there he found him, lying on a couch, surrounded by the rest of the Akatsuki members. Tsunade hissed. The Akatsuki turned.

"Well, isn't this nice, Itachi?" Pein asked. Itachi ignored him, and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke growled.

"Itachi!" he yelled angrily. Itachi pulled the blanket he was holding closer to him. A tall blonde man stood in front of Itachi protectively, along with a redhead. Sasuke and the rest of the Konoha ninjas jumped when they saw the blanket move.

"Itachi?" the bundle asked quietly. Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki turned to the bundle instantly. Sasuke and the others stood and watched dumbstruck, as the Akatsuki acted like a concerned family for the bundle.

"Yes, Naru?" Itachi asked, lovingly. Sasuke's mouth fell to the floor, joining Tsunade's and Iruka's.

Naruto's head popped out from the blanket. His hair was longer, and it had become wavy, and the once sky blue eyes were now ice blue. The skin was so pale, that Orochimaru would have trouble keeping up.

"It's too loud…" Naruto whimpered, snuggling his face into Itachi's chest. The entire Akatsuki glared at both Sasuke and Tsunade.

"Do you want us to kill the intruders?" Pein asked softly. Naruto shook his head.

"No…no killing…" Naruto said. He turned to look at the ninjas.


End file.
